Equestrian Commandos: Zeta Squad
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: After crash landing, Zeta Squad had to fight and save their ad'ika from dying of her wounds... But, their destiny had been cruel this day, unable to prevent her fate. Now, with the help of Wonderbolt Captain Spitfire, they help fend off the largest Changeling Invasion in Equestrian History! Can these battle hardened warriors save Equestria, or will they become its very destruction?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 **-Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector-**

A Nu-Class Attack Shuttle exited hyperspace, quickly pushing its thrusters to full power shortly after. It was on the run, those aboard desperately trying to get their precious cargo to safety. What they were running from, was revealed when a Ventor-Class Cruiser exited hyperspace shortly after it. The cruiser did not wait, and quickly open fired on the shuttle! Its bow separating and allowed seven Z-95 Hammerhead Starfighters to fly out, to help destroy their fleeing pray.

Though, the shuttle was anything but defenseless, those on board veterans of the worst engagements the Republic could give their Clone Army. When the Hammerheads were in range, the shuttle's defenses turned and began to open fire. The initial attack struck two Hammerheads, causing them to explode and the other five to scatter. It became obvious, this prey was not going down without a fight, it'll die with fangs bared at them. The Hammerheads turned back around, opening up on their slower prey and striking several places, but the shields managed to hold.

The shuttle tried to maneuver, attempting to take out more of its attackers, but the Hammerheads were too fast. Before it could maneuver and avoid another attack run, the shuttle's rear was struck by a volley from the cruiser! The initial hit caused one of the primary engines to explode, which caused the backside to explode shortly after and propel the shuttle forwards. The Hammerheads continued their pursuit, even as the shuttle was pulled into a nearby planet's abnormal gravitational pull.

"Admiral, should we recall our fighters? That planet has a strange gravitational field around it, causing the nearby star and moon to orbit around it." A Clone Naval Officer asked, looking at the Admiral assigned to their cruiser.

"We will not remain here for very long, Lieutenant." The Admiral started, looking to the clone. "Once the shuttle crashes, send a recon team to inspect the wreckage… Make sure those traitors, and the padawan, are dead."

The lieutenant narrowed his eyes at the Admiral, who didn't even give the seasoned Clone Officer the respect of looking at him when giving such an order. "Yes, sir." He replied, rather generically for a clone. It is obvious he isn't too keen on hunting down, and possibly killing, some of his brothers. "I will have a Recon Squad sent down, and personally check the wreckage myself."

"Good, and Lieutenant?" The Admiral's words stopped him, causing the Clone Lieutenant to turn around. "Do keep in mind that those aboard the shuttle are harboring a fugitive of the new Galactic Empire." He turned around, and looked at the clone. "Whether they were your brothers in the past, or not… They are now fugitives of the Empire, as well. Your job, as a soldier of the Empire, is to eliminate them as such. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." The lieutenant replied, before leaving the ship's bridge.

 **-Nu-Class Attack Shuttle Crash Site, Two Hours Later-**

The Recon Troopers checked he wreckage from head to toe, leaving no stone unturned. Yet, despite how badly the shuttle had crashed, and was torn apart, they did not find a single body within the wreckage. But, the lieutenant, adorning his Phase Two armor with black and red markings, found four sets of tracks from clones, leading away from the crash and into the nearby forest. The only strange thing, was that here were no tracks from a padawan with them, and no body of some young Twi'lek girl at the site.

"Lieutenant Click!" A Recon Trooper shouted, drawing his attention.

Click turned around, as he looked at the trooper running up to him. "What is it, Sergeant? Find anything?"

"Negative, sir. There are no signs of the survivors on board the crashed shuttle… Should we check the surrounding area?" The Recon Trooper asked.

"That will not be necessary, Sergeant. Nothing living could have survived entry, by all the damage found on the shuttle." The Sergeant nodded, with sly 'yes sir' before relaying Click's findings. While Click looked towards where the tracks went, and saluted. "Good luck, sir."

Not far from the crash site, a single glowing visor watched the Recon Troopers, as they boarded their shuttle and left… Once he was sure they were gone, the Commando disappeared into the vegetation.

 **-Zeta Squad Camp, Thirty Minutes Later-**

Four Clone Commandos, wearing black stealth suit variant armor, were positioned at certain points of their make-shift camp. The one with blue markings laid prone next to one with straight black armor, he looked through a range finder while his partner used a sniper rifle. The Commando with red markings covered the one with white markings, as they knelt next to a sitting pink Twi'lek pre-teen. Her padawan attire was torn and burned, bandages and bacta-patches placed over major injuries. The obvious medic did his best to keep her stable, but she was in critical condition.

"Don't worry, ad'ika, I'll get you fixed up." The white marked Commando said, as he placed a bacta-pouch needle into her arm, extending the field rod up to hold said pouch.

The red marking Commando slung his DC-17m, turning around and went to kneel down next to the padawan's left side. "How is she doing, Doc?" He asked, before the Commando rubbed her head affectionately.

"Don't know, Blade. I'm doing everything I can, but she has a lot of internal damage." 'Doc' said, as he looked up at 'Blade'. "She is in need of surgery; I'm only geared for tactical field care. But, I'll give her everything I have, to make sure our little ad'ika makes it."

Blade gave a nod, patting Doc's shoulder, before turning at the other two Commandos. "Striker, Smoker, do you two see anything out there? A town, perhaps?"

"Affirmative, sir. We got a village about two miles out, inhabitants are humanoid, but…" The blue marking Commando answered, looking back at Blade and Doc. "They are under attack by insectoid versions. Striker said their leaders are easy to pick off, but we need to move a bit closer."

"Negative on that, Smoker. We hold position for now." Blade ordered, looking back at Doc. "Thinks he could make the trip?"

Doc kept his attention on the padawan, doing his best with what was available to him. "We pushed it by carrying Shav this far, Blade. I seriously doubt her body can handle being carried at a running pace again, let alone being _near_ combat." Her heavy breathing picked up, sweat forming over the padawan's forehead. Doc pulled his backpack off, retrieving a cloth from it before propping her feet up on it and wiping the Twi'lek's forehead. "No way can she survive the trip, without a litter."

Blade sighed, shaking his head. "Then we must wait, until after. Then, use what flares-?"

"K-Kora…" Shav spoke up, drawing both the attention of Blade and Doc.

"I'm here, ad'ika, buir is right here." Blade said, placing a hand on to her shoulder. "What do you need?"

It was obvious that the Twi'lek padawan was straining just to look up at Blade, let alone speak. "G-Go, help t-them, Kora… N-Nera Doc c-can stay here with m-me." Her words were weak, but both Clone Commandos focused solely on her.

"Ad'ika, please, you need rest. Save your strength for-."

Shav shook her head, pulling out the saberstaff at her hip. "P-Protect them, for me, Kora." She handed the saberstaff to Blade, her hand shaking form its weight. "Jedi S-Sentinels protect a-all those around them… I c-can't go, can y-you go f-for me?"

Before her hand could fall, Blade's own cupped it and gave a nod. "Of course, ad'ika, I would be honored to do this in your stead." His words earned a relieved, weak, smile from Shave, as he took the saberstaff and placed it in his pack. "You just rest, and get healed up… We still have training to do." With that, he turned to face the other two remaining Commandos, his kilt shifting from side to side. "Zeta Squad… Lock and Load!" Striker and Smoker got on their feet, also preparing themselves.

 **-Ponyville, Under Changeling Attack-**

The Guards tried their best to hold back the Changeling attackers, even the Wonderbolts had been deployed to Ponyville, but there was far too many of them. While only a handful were assigned to Ponyville, the most Elite Wonderbolts being fast enough to respond, since Twilight had become a princess and gained her own castle. The Changelings numbered in the hundreds, while they were simply thirty strong. Their casualties were rising fast, civilians were getting kidnapped, they only had a few able to guard he princess and Elements of Haromony, reinforcements were still half a day away. For now, the remaining protectors of Ponyville needed to hold what they could, and by Equestria they planned to.

While the guards did their best to hold a decent defensive potion, this left a great majority of the town unprotected. For one particular gray, wall eyed, pegasus mare? She was forced to sprint down the streets, daughter in her arms, Ditzy Doo tried her best to escape the Changelings in pursuit. The mare kept praying to Celestia, praying that she would at least get her daughter to safety. Ditzy did not even care about her own, so long as Dinky was alright.

Both of Dityz's eyes were scanning the area, trying to find somewhere safe to hide Dinky, while she led the Changelings away. But, there was no place she could go, to secretly hide Dinky and then try to lead them somewhere else. As of right now, the only place that would ensure her daughter from being kidnapped, was the dreaded Everfree Forest. Not even Changelings would dare enter that forest, without caution. Ditzy was out of option, the Changelings gaining on them.

"M-Muffin?" She coo'd, smiling down at Dinky, who gave a whimpered 'mhm' in response. "Momma needs you to be brave, while she leads the bad guys away, ok?"

Dinky just looked up at her mother, before nodding. "O-Ok, mommy… What do you need me to do?" She whimpered, the filly trying to be brave.

"I need you to hide in the Everfree Forest, not too far in… Just enough to keep those icky Changelings from following, ok?" The filly gave a nervous whimper, only to be stopped by her mother's sudden nuzzle. "Don't worry, muffin, momma will find you before anything happens."

"I-I'll try, mommy." Dinky answered, though her tone had quite a bit of hesitation in it.

Ditzy nodded, using her wings to gain a bit more distance from the Changelings. "Go, muffin!" She yelled, releasing her hold and allowed Dinky to jump towards the woodline. "I'll find you soon as I can!"

The very moment her hooves felt dirt beneath them, Dinky was in a full sprint towards the Everfree Forest. She did not care how far in she was going, only that her mother told her to hide. This forest was terrifying, and Ditzy had told her not to go into it many times, due to the monsters hiding within. So, the fact her mother actually told her to go _in_ Everfree, meant things were very serious. With that in mind, Dinky ran until she found a decent size tree to hid behind, not noticing the thee, tall, bipedal beings just a bit further ahead.

When Dinky heard a magical shock, followed by her mother's screams of agony, the filly whipped around. "MOM-!" Her own scream was cut short, by an armored, black gloved, hand. In seconds, Dinky had been pulled deeper into the forest, tears of sheer terror in her eyes.

 **-With Ditzy-**

The pegasus mare had been struck by a Changeling's stun spell, sending an electrical discharge throughout her body. But, after hearing her daughter's scream get cut short, Ditzy tried her best o crawl towards the forest. She did not care about how much pain her body is in, only that she tried to get back to Dinky. Ditzy knew the forest was dangerous, and she should have known better than to send Dinky in there, but Everfree was the only way she'd get away from the Changelings.

"D-Dinky…" Ditzy grunted, dragging her body towards the woodline. Her body felt like it was struck by lightning, but she kept going. "M-Momma's coming… Muffin."

A black hoof, the leg attached to it covered in holes, stomped down on to her blonde tail! This caused Ditzy to look back at the Changeling on her tail, and the four behind him, laughing at her. "Looks like we got ourselves another pretty mare, boys." The Changeling, on her tail, said to the others.

"I saw her send a filly into the forest, should we got get her, Shock?" Another asked, making Ditzy freeze.

'Shock' cackled a bit. "I heard the filly's scream get cut short, she's a goner." The Changeling laid himself on top of Ditzy, using the fact her body is currently stunned, and slid a claw up her green skirt. "Besides, this one will not have to mourn for very long. We'll make sure she'll have _plenty_ more to look after." Ditzy's eyes were flowing with tears, feeling Shock's claw between her legs, the other Changelings laughing. "Get ready, because when we are done? You will be over flowing with-uhhhhhhh…"

Shock's eyes were wide, locked on to the bipedal, black armored, beings standing in front of them. One had blue markings, holding a heavy looking weapon. The straight black one held a scoped, long barreled weapon. The one at their center wore red markings, along with a matching black kilt and a red duel shoulderguard, his weapon being a standard version of the three. Behind them, Dinky coward in between the three, while they pointed their weapons at the Changelings.

"Zeta Squad, engage the insectoids!" Blade ordered, before the Clone Commandos open fired, Shock being torn apart by the Squad Leader's DC-17m!  
Their blasters burned through the Changelings, making the hardened exo-skeleton completely worthless. Those that tried to escape, through flight, were shot down by Striker's sniper attachment. When a large group heard the commotion, and came to see what happened, Smoker dealt with them all with a single explosive round from his anti-armor attachment. Though, Blade remained with Dinky, taking snap shots at any that got too close to her mother.

It was all unbelievable to Ditzy, seeing these three creatures take out enough Changelings, that would be trouble to Royal Guards, like they were nothing! Her surprise got cut short, when Blade placed a hand on to Ditzy's shoulder, snapping the mare out of it. "Ma'am, are you injured? Do you require any medical attention?" He asked, the Commando's voice sounding metallic due to his helmet.

Ditzy just looked up at him, the mare's eyes still wide. "N-No, just a bit s-stunned." She answered, before Dinky nearly tackled her.

"Mommy! I-I w-was so scared!" The filly cried into her shirt, trying to use it as a handkerchief. "B-But, t-then Mister Blade showed up, and said e-everything was g-going to be ok n-now!"

That got an even more shocked look from the mare, as she continued to try and comfort Dinky. "Is that true? Are you here to help us, sir?" Ditzy asked, looking straight up at the Clone Commando.

"Affirmative, ma'am. Are you able to move?" Blade asked, Ditzy moving her arm a bit, noticing that the stun spell had worn off a bit, and nodded. "Good, we will escort you to the defenders, then help route your attackers."

"Of c-course." Ditzy agreed, standing up with Dinky's help. "T-The Royal Guards have positioned themselves at Princess Twilight's castle, near the town center. We need to hurry, they'll be overwhelmed soon."

"Protecting the leader, understandable tactic." Blade looked to Smoker and Striker. "Lock and Load, Zeta, we're moving out!" He ordered, the other two Commandos giving a 'yes sir" before the five headed towards the crystal castle.

 **-Friendship Castle, Front Gate-**

"Keep them back! We have to keep those inside safe!" Twilight called out, before using a bolt of magic to send four Changelings back. Her silver plated armor damaged from battle, but her cutie mark still glistened within the sunlight. "Give it everything you have, stallions!"

The Royal Guards let out a roaring cry, trying to keep the invaders back! The Earth Pony Guard held their bulwark, spears lowered and shields standing tall. The Unicorn Guard used their magic to help shield the castle or send magical constructs at the Changelings. All the while, every remaining Pegasi Guard and Wonderbolt tried to intercept any airborne Changelings, their ranks suffering heavy casualties due to their vulnerable positions. Despite being out numbered, and being overwhelmed, the Royal Guard _refused_ to give any ground to their enemy.

Twilight kept sending spell after spell, trying to help keep the massive force at bay. However, this was costing her a lot of energy, her breath becoming heavy. " _They just keep coming…_ " She thought, using another bolt to send three drones flying away. " _B-But I cannot give up, they are all-?_ "

"Princess, look out!" A Guard Sergeant yelled, snapping Twilight form her thoughts.

By the time she noticed the combined energy blast, it was far too late. Her, along with ten Royal Guards, were struck by a massive stun spell! Twilight screamed from the electrifying pain, as the spell's discharge coursed throughout her body. Her legs felt weak, and the princess soon found herself on both knees. The Changelings had broken through their ranks, one standing in front of Twilight.

"How the mighty have fallen, Princess Sparkle." He hissed, grinning down at her. "Do not worry, we shall not kill you… After all, an alicorn mare is perfect for breeding future Queens." His words made Twilight sick to her stomach, but all she could do was glare up at him. "Oh, how I am going to-?"  
 **KA-BOOM!**

A group of Changelings were torn apart from a sudden explosion, drawing the Lead Changeling's attention. "What in the Queen's name!?" He yelled, before two more explosions went off!

"Zeta Squad, engage! Engage!" A metallic voice yelled out, before all three Commandos popped up from behind the roof tops! Within seconds, they started to rain down blue blaster fire, the beams searing through each Changeling and into the next. The Commandos were using the standard variant of the DC-17m, using the rapid firing ability to decimate the Changeling ranks.

Blade quickly hopped down from his position, Smoker and Striker giving him covering fire, and sprinted towards the two leaders. This one wasn't stupid, and quickly flew away when the Commando started to fire his blaster. But allowed Blade to take up a position between him and the Changeling, quickly reloading his blaster. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, taking aim at the Lead Changeling.

"Y-Yes, just sunned." She answered, wide eyed at the Commando's heavy attire and look. "Who are you?"

"CC-6745, Clone Captain 'Blade', ma'am. Clone Commando of the Galactic Republic, formally, and leader of Zeta Squad." Both Smoker and Striker rushing over and taking positions on both sides of Blade, ready to fight. "We are here to help, ma'am."

The display angered the Lead Changeling, who pointed his sword at Blade. "Who are _you_ to challenge the Changeling Swarm creature!?"

"Your death, if you do not surrender now, bug boy." Blade taunted, keeping his blaster trained on the Lead Changeling. "Stand down, now."

"I, General Vire, answer to no one but the Changeling Queen!" The Lead Changeling shouted, taking a combat stance. "I challenge you to a duel of honor, 'Captain Blade'!" However, his challenge had been met with laughter from Smoker and Striker, the two taking nonchalant stances. "What is so funny!?"

"Wow, did you not think there is a reason, as to why he is called 'Blade'?" Smoker asked, stepping back with Striker, the two helping Twilight to her feet. "You're in for a real treat, bug boy."

At that, Blade handed his DC-17m to Striker, who took it and quickly returned to the others. The Commando Squad Leader reached into his pack, and pulled out a twin sided vibroblade, which activated and extended out more with an electrified field around its keen edges. The blade started to glow a white-blue color, as he took a single handed stance with the twin sided weapon. "Blade is not only our Squad Leader, but also our CQC Specialist." Striker finished, the vibroblade's hum making Viro feel nervous.

"Your fancy weapons will not deter me, creature! I have defeated members of the Royal Guard's Solar and Lunar Guard! In the Queen's name…" Viro's wings began to buzz, before he shot forward, sword in both hands. "Die!"

Blade lowered his stance, narrowing both eyes at the Changeling. "And you never faced a Mandalorian trained Clone Commando." What happened next, only took a few seconds.

When Viro was too close to disengage, Blade quickly swung his vibroblade up and clashed with the Cangeling's sword. The vibroblade protective energy field sliced through Viro's forged chitin blade, melting through the metal. However, that was not the very end of Blade's attack, as he brought a knee up and slammed it into Viro's chest. It was painfully obvious that Viro had underestimated his opponent, in close combat, as he backed away breathless… But Blade did not care for allowing him to recuperate, time was against them, and brought his vibroblade back down.

Twilight flinched, as Viro had been split in half, down the middle. The other Commandos cheered at Blade's victory, as the Changelings began to retreat, morale broken by their leader's death and the Commandos' presence within the town. "Expert kill, sir! We can-?"

"Denied, Striker. Hunting those 'Changelings' will have to wait… There was a reason as to why we came here, in the first place." Blade faced Twilight, walking up to her and disengaging his vibroblade. "Princess, I know it is a lot to ask so quickly, but is there a gurney or litter we can use?"

Twilight's ears perked up, such a request could mean only one thing. "Is one of you hurt? If so, we can send some of our hospital's staff with you."

"Affirmative, Princess. Our little one is in critical condition, the squad's medic stayed with her while we came here." Blade answered, feeling the use of Mando'a would not help in translation.

It was understood perfectly, Twilight's eyes widening and a panicked look answered that. "Then we have no time to waste, follow me!" With that, the three followed Twilight, and four Royal Guards, into the Friendship Castle.

 **-Zeta Squad Camp, One Hour Later-**

The three Commandos were practically dead sprinting to the camp sit, Smoker and Striker with a gurney; Twilight, four Royal Guards, Nurse Redheart, and Dr. Tender Care; right behind them! To the Clones, there was zero time to lose, far too much had already been wasted on finding available medical staff and equipment, then escorting them to the camp site. Now, they're camp came into view, seeing Doc kneeling next to Shav, but something felt off to Blade. Their medic had two fingers pressed against the right side of Shav's neck.

Doc slowly lowered his head, causing Blade's eyes to go wide. His next action became slow motion to the captain, as Doc unfolded his cloth and gently placed it over Shav's face. They were too late. The _Republic Commandos_ , best of the best, had failed in their mission-… No, worse than that, they failed their ad'ika. Blade had failed the closest thing he'll ever have to a daughter! A pull within his heart nearly making him stumble over on to the ground, yet somehow kept his balance.

By this time, Doc had noticed his brothers were on their way back to camp. Though, when he saw the gurney and two medical personnel with them, Doc had lost it. "Damnit! Damnit it all to the dark void of space and into a damn black hole!" He ripped the helmet clean off, throwing it to the side, before punching his fist into the ground repeatedly.

This did not last very long, as Blade nearly tackled their medic and brought him to his feet, trying to calm Doc down… But Doc was not the only one to have a negative reaction to it all.

"Ad'ika! Ad'ika, your big Nera is back! Everything is going to be alright!" Striker yelled, releasing the gurney and sliding next to Shav's side. "We will get you to the hospital, where they can patch you up and-?" When he removed the cloth, denial gripping the sniper specialist's mind, he saw a peaceful look on Shav's face… Along with her paled skin. "A-Ad'ika?" Striker shook her arm a bit, thinking she was asleep. "Ad'ika, come on, wake up. No time for fooling around, we're here to get you some help."

"Come on, Striker… She's gone, brother." Smoker said, placing a hand on to his brother's shoulder. "There is… Nothing we can do."

"NO! She's just sleeping, ad'ika had a long day is all!" The, normally, stone-cold hunter was having a mental break, unable to comprehend their little sister's death. By this time, Doc had regained himself, and started t help Smoker restrain Striker so the medical personnel could confirm Doc's call. "No! She's not dead, Doc! She can't be, our ad'ika has a stronger will han all four of us! She can't be!" His words echoed around the camp, the Equesrians without words. But Twilight could not take her eyes off Blade, the lead Commando keeping his back to everyone at the camp. " **AD'IKA!** "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

All were silent around Zeta Squad, as they wheeled the covered gurney towards the hospital. It was not hard to tell that it had a child laying under the white sheet, all four heavily armed Commandos hovering around her. Those, that were heavily attached to their families, could practically see and feel the sorrow coming off of them. Twilight, on the other hand, watched a single member of Zeta Squad, who had not shown any emotion what so ever. It bothered her, greatly, and could not help but feel concern for Blade.

The Medical Examiner patiently waited for them at the hospital, a look of pure sorrow about him. No matter what, performing an autopsy on a child is never easy. He looked up at the four, who kept their helmets on, the old unicorn doctor did not need to see their faces, to know they were in mourning. "I will take good care of the poor lass, giving her the upmost respect."

Doc walked up to him, handing a datapad to the doctor. "This is all of Shav's medical data… I've done a lot of the records myself." He informed, the Medical Examiner taking the datapad carefully.

"Thank you, lad, I will be sure to review everything, while we have her within our care." The Medical Examiner looked towards a pair of orderlies. "Lucky, Stern, take our guest down stairs and make sure she is comfortable. I'll be along to see to the lass shortly."

"Right away, Dr. Tender Rites." They both acknowledged, walking up and gently rolling the gurney inside. Without warning, all of Zeta Squad suddenly stood at attention and saluted, as the gurney went inside. While the Commandos treated Shav like one of their own, this action was out of respect to how she fought as a true soldier, in their eyes. Each Commando having their own memories of teaching, training, and fighting; alongside the young padawan.

Their sudden salute prompted the present Royal Guards and Wonderbolts to do the same. None of them wished to show any disrespect towards the dead, especially towards those that helped save Ponyville. While they did not know her, personally, the Commandos gave them a clue that she was both a higher rank and another soldier. Even if they were on a different side, soldiers always showed respect towards the honorable fallen, for they had passed on doing their duty. However, a member of the Royal Guard, bearing the mark of a Messenger, quickly rushed up to Twilight, a parchment in his hand. The pegasus stallion began to whisper to her, showing the parchment, as Twilight's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Sergeant?" She asked, taking the parchment.

He gave a nod. "Yes, Princess. I double checked the head count myself."

Twilight's concerned look turned to one of panic, before her eyes went to the saluting Commandos. " _They are the only ones able to handle this…_ " The fact that only three of them made short work of the Changelings, by using such advance weapon, brought the princess to this conclusion. Cautiously, she approached Blade, not wanting to provoke him in anyway. "E-Excuse me, Captain?"

Blade turned around, and faced Twilight, placing both hands at the small of his back. "Yes, Princess? What can I do for you?" His voice had been abnormally calm, making Twilight flinch.

"Many of Ponyville's citizens had been kidnapped by the Changelings, during their attack. Including several critical members of the Wonderbolts." She started, feeling intimidated by the emotionless helmet staring down at her. "We know there is a decent sized camp nearby, our scouts saying that those captured were being taken there. "By now, the other members of Zeta Squad had walked over and mimicked their leader's stance. "If any of our forces moved in, they would be spotted, and put several lives in danger before we could-?"

"You would like for us to infiltrate this camp and rescue who we can?" Blade summed up.

Twilight blinked a couple of times, before nodding. "I know it is a lot to ask, after what you have already done for us, and the loss of your little one. But…" She looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, will you help us?"

The Clone Commando just looked down at her, silently, before his gaze went to the other members of his squad. "What do you all think?"

"As a Medic, I cannot ignore a call for help, sir." Doc stated, rather flatly. "And, it is what Shav would want us to do."

"Yeah, knowing our ad'ika? She would try and take that entire camp herself." Smoker noted, with a slight chuckle.

Stirker suddenly slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "I cannot take my anger out on those responsible, but I _can_ take it out on those who wasted our time."

Giving a nod, Blade looked to Twilight. "There's your answer, Princess. Zeta Squad is at your command, what are your orders?" At that, Zeta Squad formed a horseshoe around Twilight, each one taking quick checks of their equipment but made sure most of their attention was on her. "What are the mission parameters?"

Twilight blinked a few more times, surprised at how quick the four seemed to prepare for this. "W-Well…" She shook her head, taking on a serious look. "First, the Changeling Internment Camp is deep within the Everfree Forest. There are many dangerous creatures within that place, so your approach will have to be careful." The Commandos gave a nod, Blade crossing his arms a bit while listening. "Our scouts could not get very close, but they do know that the Changelings have constructed some sort of hardened wall, made by a black substance. Getting past that will probably be a bit harder."

"Not with a few well-placed charges." Smoker commented, chuckling a bit.

"Ok, don't know what that is supposed to mean." The princess turned her attention to Blade. "The Changelings are probably keeping prisoners in stasis pods, using the gel inside to harvest what they need." That got the whole squad's attention, hearing that the Changelings are taking something from their captives' bodies. "It will be easy to get them out, just cut the transparent membrane with something sharp."

They gave a nod, as Blade pulled out his blaster's magazine, checking the charge on it. "Any priority targets? Those we absolutely need to extract?" He asked, placing the magazine back in and activating his blaster. "Those we have to make sure get out, if things get dicey."

Twilight gave a nod, handing the parchment to Blade. "This is a list of those captured, or presumed captured, by the Changelings. The names underlined are important to Equestria's safety." The squad joined their Captain, familiarizing themselves with the names. "Specifically, Captain Spitfire and Vice-Captain Soarin' are missing, both are the Wonderbolt Elite Leaders. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity; are also high priority. They are Elements of Harmony, a major defense and symbol for our Kingdom… Without the Elements, our Kingdom would have been lost to evil ages ago."

Blade gave a nod, handing the parchment to Doc, who placed it into one of his belt pouches. "If they are in the camp, we will get them out immediately." The Commando went to parade rest again. "Where is this camp located? My squad and I will move out ASAP."

"It is about four miles south of the Everfree Forest boarder." Twilight answered, her concern starting to break through. "Please, Captain, save _all_ of my friends."

Zeta Squad suddenly stood at attention, each giving her a salute. "Do not worry, Princess." Blade started, still holding his salute. "Republic Commando Squad 'Zeta' are on the job." He lowered the salute, turning to his squad. "Alright, Zeta! Let's move!"

"Yes, sir!" They replied, before the four Commandos rushed off towards the Everfree Forest.

 **-Just Outside the Changeling Internment Camp, Two Hours Later-**

A Changeling Drone yawned, stopping just before the perimeter wall turned from a corner. He had been patrolling outside the perimeter, ever since the attack group returned with their prisoners. Why, he didn't know, since the ponies would not go this far deep into the Everfree Forest, let alone attack a Changeling Camp within said forest. Though, the drone had been baffled at their high casualty count, and the loss of their Advance Infiltration Attack Commander. None of them were able to find out what exactly happened, the survivors in a hysteria about four Demons in black, one with red markings having sliced General Vire completely in half with some strange weapon.

During the drone's complacent thoughts, he did not notice that the other members of his patrol went on ahead, nor the lone figure quietly approaching him. Slowly, and carefully, the lone figure approached their prey, hands reaching towards the drone. They waited, and watched the drone give a complacent look around, careful not to be spotted by them. The moment his prey yawned again, both armored hands shot forward! One went over the Changeling's mouth, effectively silencing them, while the other grabbed hold of his jaw. Their struggle had only been muffled screams for help and desperate attempts to harm the armored attacker… All for not, as the attacker forced their neck to the right, which had been followed by a sickening _snap_ as the Changeling's head turned all the way around.

Blade just stared down at the Changeling, their blank stare looking up at him. He released the limp body, allowing it to fall down, and pressed his squad comm-link. "Blade here, sentry neutralized. You're cleared to move up."

"Affirmative, sir, on our way." Smoker came back, as he and Doc rushed up.

While the Demolition Expert placed a charge on to the wall, Doc walked up to Blade. "So, what is our infiltration tactic this time, sir?" He asked, watching for anymore patrols.

"Standard breach and extraction." He looked towards where the other sentries went. "We have Striker giving us both Overwatch and Cover from a Sniper's Nest overlooking the camp. On my mark, we will detonate the four charges placed around their perimeter, then go through the hole this one makes." Blade motioned to the charge Smoker is currently placing. "After we breech, we will make extracting the Captain, Vice-Captain, and three 'Elements' our top priority. Freeing any we come across, as well."

"Understood, sir. I will see to any of their injured, as well." Doc noted, earning a nod from the lead Commando.

"Alright, sir." Smoker announced, quickly moving to the other two. "Charge is placed, and primed with the others. Waiting for your orders."

Blade gave a nod, motioning to the foliage. "Let's get clear and behind cover." With that, the three took cover behind a group of large trees, just outside the camp. Once set up, Blade pressed the Squad Comm-link again. "Ready, Striker?"

 **-Treetop, Overlooking the Internment Camp-**

Striker kept his Sniper Rifle attachment trained on the Changeling Camp. The Clone Commando Sniper had gathered leaves, vines, and branches; to adorn his armor and sniper rifle, making it much harder to spot him. Ever since his Squadmates left t place the charges, and breach the camp, Striker had been scanning the camp and looking for any hazards towards their mission… So far, he has found none, even marked a few Changelings as 'Dies First'. Striker is a Hunter, a _killer_ , and this will be the best way he could express the bottling emotions within his heart.

When Shav died, every bit of his humanity died with her. She kept him from turning into a Monster, with that smile and happy attitude, always wanting to help others. That attitude ensured Striker from falling into the abyss, stopping him from turning into a monster obsessed with killing. Now, she is gone and the ones that kept him from being by her side, like a good older brother, were in Striker's sights.

 _The Hunter has his Prey._

"Ready, Striker?" Blade's voice came over the squad's comm.

A sadistic smile appeared on Striker's lips, as his crosshairs locked on to their first target. "Yes, sir." His response had a bone chilling calm to it… Striker is going to enjoy making these Changelings squirm.

 **-With Blade, Doc, and Smoker-**

"Yes, sir."

Blade gave a nod, looking to Smoker. "On my mark, then. Three…" Smoker held up two detonators, making an X with his arms. "Two…" Doc and Blade readied their blasters, bracing themselves against the tree. "One…" Striker pressed his sniper rifle against the crook of his shoulder, scope trained on the first target. "Go."

"I love my job!" Smoker slammed his thumbs on to the detonators.

 **-Inside the Internment Camp-**

"Seriously, Captain, I don't know what to tell you." A Changeling drone said, to a slightly more crested Changeling. "Those… Those Demons were something we have never encountered before. Our spells just bounced off of their bodies!"  
The second drone spoke up this time. "And those strange weapons! Firing thin beams of blue light, that seared through our bodies like paper!" It had been obvious, the second drone was shaken up far more by this. "Then their leader, he took General Vire out like a common drone…"

The Changeling Captain rubbed his eyes. "Greta, first our attack on Ponyville failed, then these four demons show up and take out our only Advance Infiltration Attack Commander." He gained an annoyed look. "What else could possibly-!"

 **BOOM!**

Four different points of the camp suddenly went up in a fire explosion! This caused several of the drones to panic, attempting to respond. "W-What!? Quickly, get every drone-!" He did not get to finish that order.

All they heard was a sharp whistle, and saw a thin blue light. Then, there had been a hole burned into the center of his head, the Changeling Captain's blood covering both shocked drones. Their expression slowly went form surprise, connecting the attack and beam of light, to sheer terror. " **THE DEMONS!** " They screamed, hugging each other.

 **-Striker's Sniper Nest-**

Striker's grin grew wider, there goes his first target. The plus had been the remaining two Changelings, who were terrified and couldn't even move. However, he decided not to target them, this will help lower morale within the camp. His focus went to another crested Changeling, that is trying to rally their defenders.

"Oh, no you don't, bug boy." Striker whispered, the crosshairs keying in on the Changeling's head. He took a calm breath, and releasing it while pulling the trigger slowly back. Once his breath left, allowing him to focus more, he pulled the trigger all the way back… Smirking, as his target's head disappeared. "Another one bites the dust."

 **-Back in the Internment Camp-**

The three Commandos watched another trail of sniper fire whizz overhead, as they pushed past the breach. "Heh, looks like Striker got another one." Smoker commented, before rounding a corner, and putting tree rounds into a pair of Changelings. "Anyone else noticing the sloppy attempt at protecting the camp? I mean, really, the Trandoshans could do a much better job."

"Probably because Striker is taking out their leadership, and those trying to rally a defense." Doc said, before looking towards Blade. "Sir? Where do you think the hostages are?"

Blade risked a glance from behind their cover, noticing some of the Changelings converging towards a certain point of the camp. "More than likely, the camp's center. It would be easier to defend, and harder to escape. Have to fight through the whole camp, just to reach it... That'll be our best bet." The three readied to move, as Blade pointed his DC-17m forward. "Ready to cover us, Striker?"

"Affirmative, sir. I've taken out a great many of their more obvious leaders. The camp seems to be in a state of disarray, from my point of view."

"Alright, we will be making our move on the hostages. We're counting on you, Striker." Blade said, before the three rushed out from behind cover, bounding towards the camp's center. **(** _ **watch?v=FE6cCcQV-YI**_ _ **Heh, gotta go with a classic for these guys.**_ **)**

Several Changelings saw the three charging for their camp's center, and attempted to stop them. However, their bolts of magic only bounced off of the Commandos, a layer of blue light appearing around their bodies. The failed attempts were met by volleys of blaster fire, or a thin beam striking down the one that ordered their attack in the first place. Even those that tried to enter melee with the three Commandos, found out how out matched they were to the veteran soldiers, who only used their hands as a defense.

Blade kept firing towards any oncoming Changelings trying to get to their positions, blasting away at their limps and bodies. Some were even met with either a butt stock to the face or an elbow to their gut before he unloaded into them. A Changeling tried to jump on to his back, but they were quickly grabbed by the shoulders, thrown over his head and slammed into the ground, before the Commando slammed his foot on to their skull. A group of Changelings were coming at him from both sides, Blade slinging his blaster and quickly pulling out the twin DC-15s at his hips, opening fire into their ranks with one side arm pointing in the other's direction.

Doc's attacks were more strategic than Blade's, his blaster slicing through vital points within their bodies. Quite a few were disabled, before they even came within three meters of the Squad Medic, before he ended them with a precise blast to their head. When one got into melee with Doc, the medic quickly drew his vibro-knife and used it to slam into their throat, leg, center mass, forehead, and one poor unfortunate Changeling got the vibro-knife straight into the center of his legs… Before Doc shot him in the head.

Smoker made a _lot_ of noise, using his explosives and anti-armor attachment to clear paths for him and the squad, killing larger groups of Changelings. His attacks were considered the most reckless of the Squads, compared to the efficient Blade, precise Doc, or deadly Striker; but he made sure the attacks made his enemy _hurt_. Those that survived could not fight on, having burns and limbs blown completely off. When he used the DC-17m, Smoker shot away good portions of his enemy, tearing away at their bodies to the point that they'll either die, or scream for some kind of medic to save them… Opening up the crucial target to Striker's sniper fire.

One Changeling actually attempted to knock Blade to the ground, by surprising him from between two tents, but got knocked to the ground by an elbow from the Commando. Before they could recover, Blade was already on top of them, with one of his DC-15s side arms pressing against their forehead. "I'm only going to ask once, where are the hostages?"

"J-Just ahead of you! But y-you will need a key for the ones in cages or taken to the cells!" The Changeling answered, feeling Blade's side arm press more into his forehead. "H-Here's my key!" They held up a black key-like object, made from some green crystal substance. "But, you will need a special one for the cells, those are officers only!"

Blade took the key, eyeing it carefully. "Thanks." His words were followed by the DC-15s going off, burning a hole through the Changeling's skull. "Let's move, Zeta." They nodded, the three Commandos rushing towards the camp's center.

 **-Changeling Holding Cell-**

"B-By Equestria, this hurts so freaking bad!" Soarin' groaned, as Rarity rebandaged the spellfire burn covering the pegasus' side. "I can't believe they got the drop on me, so easily…"

"Don't worry, darling, the burn won't leave any permanent damage." Rarity assured, as she finished the bandaging process and tied the cloth off. "Though, you will still require a doctor to see to this."

"Like those freaks will give us anything of the sort! We are lucky you had those rolls of fabric with you, Rares." Rainbow Dash noted, holding her bandaged arm. The Wonderbolt had taken a stun spell burst mid-flight, and crash landed rather roughly. Her landing caused the pegasus to suffer several gashes, bruises, and even fractured her left wing in a couple of places. Though, her attention went to the orange earth pony mare, that stood by the cage door. "What's the matter, AJ? You've been standing near that door for a while now."

"Ain't ya'll the least bit curious about those explosions or all that commotion outside?" Applejack asked, looking back at the group, then attempted to see what is going on. "That doesn't sound like any party I've heard before."

"S-She has a point." Soarin' did his best to lean up in the cage. "That sounds like fighting, and by what I can hear? Those Changelings are getting their tail kicked."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked at each other, then to the wounded Vice-Captain. "Who would be crazy enough to attack a fully armed Changeling Camp, in the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow Dash asked, wondering if her current assistant commanding officer knew of some spec ops group from Canterlot.

"No idea, not even the Solar Guard Elite would attempt such a thing, it would require a full deployment and that'll take days to prepare…" His gaze went to the cage's door. "Whoever is out there, I hope they can get to Spitfire, before those Monsters can do anything."

"I do hope she is alright… Those ruffians gave such a disgusting look towards her, after the Captain stopped them from grabbing me." Rarity shivered, remembering the three that came and took the Wonderbolt Captain shortly before the commotion started.

"She's really tough, Rares. I doubt those freaks will manage to do anything to her." Rainbow Dash assured, but her confidence wasn't' al there.

While they talked, Applejack continued to try and figure out what is going on outside. The heavy fighting had strangely came to a halt, but high pitch whistling sounds could be heard. There was also hushed talking, the tones having a metallic sound to them, three voices. When a strange tone started to beep, moving from slow to fast at a ticking rate… Applejcack's eyes went wide. "Everyone, down!" She yelled, quickly turning around and tackling the other three.

Before they could ask why she panicked so suddenly, a nearby explosion sent the holding area's door sailing past and filled the corridor with smoke. Their ears were ringing, unable to talk due to the smoke making them cough, as they looked to see what had happened… Going slack jawed, as three armored figures walked into view of their cage. "Sweet Celestia…" They all muttered, as the one with white markings looked at them, his T-Shaped visor glowing.

"Sir, I got four here… Two are wounded." Doc noted, as Blade used the key to unlock their cage.

"Alright, Smoker? Go to where the pods are, get the hostages free. Doc and I will work on the cages." Blade instructed, the demolition expert rushing down the hallway, where they managed to "acquire" the location of those in the pods. "Doc, see to those two, I'll start working on unlocking the other cages.

"Yes, sir." Doc went into the cage, kneeling next to Soarin' and Rainbow Dash. "Ok, can any of you tell me what the injuries are? That will help me treat them faster."

"Soarin' suffered spellfire burns, while Rainbow Dash crashed after being stunned." Rarity answered, not really knowing how to explain it medically.

The names caused the two Commandos to freeze. "Wait, Vice-Captain Soarin' and Element Rainbow Dash?" Doc asked, looking to Rarity.

"Why yes, darling… I am Miss Rarity, and this is Applejack." She motioned to the farmmare, who tipped her hat to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Where is Captain Spitfire?" He simply asked, not really answering her, looking around but didn't see any other in the cage.

"Three Changelings took her away, before all that commotion started." Rainbow Dash answered, holding her injured arm.

"Sir!" Doc called out.

"I heard." Blade replied, tossing the key to Doc. "You work on things here; I'll handle retrieving the Captain." With that, he sprinted down the hallway, while Doc handed the key to Applejack and saw to the injured Wonderbolts.

 **-Holding Cell #4-**

The Changelings looked around, after the cell shook and dust fell. "That sounded a lot closer… Think the others can hold them off?" A drone asked, looking to the Changeling Lieutenant.

The lieutenant scoffed, smirking. "Regardless, we will be done by the time they get here." His eyes narrowed on the half dressed, tied up and dangling forward, Spitfire in front of them. The three managed to unzip her uniform enough to reveal the mare's bare upper body. Her bright yellow coat glistening in the cell's low light, Spitfire's ample breast hanging out for all to see, her toned body revealing how wells he kept her body in shape. The initial attack caused them to stop unzipping at her waist, barely able to see her hips, and the three started to argue about whether or not they should go help. "Plus, if we die today, I'd like to at least know I was inside the legendary Captain Spitfire."

"Yeah." The other Changeling hissed his laugh. "Sure lived up to the reputation of being the Wonderbolt Ace, took out twenty drones before being subdued."

"Imagine this, if we managed to impregnate her? She could birth a Warrior or Drone like no other." The Changeling Lieutenant slowly walked up to Spitfire, a fanged grin on his twisted muzzle. "Not to mention, this will also cause the loss of their ace flyer. How foolish to make herself known, just to protect some random unicorn mare."

All the mare could do, as the lieutenant grabbed hold of her sensitive bare chest and start to grope her, was stare blankly past him. They had pumped her full of some kind of drug prior to this, making her more submissive to their whims. As the Changeling's foul tongue traced against her neck, a tear slowly formed and fell down Spitfire's cheek. This had not been what the mare wanted her first time to be like… She dreamed that she'd be spending such a blissful feeling with someone she loved, in a romantic setting. Not drugged, tied up, in a cell, with three perverted Changelings. She prayed to Celestia that something would stop this, but her hopes slowly died when the Changeling's clawed hand started to rub between her legs and then over her clothed marehood. More tears streamed from her blank eyes. Nothing was going to stop-?

 _Click. Click. Click. Click._

The tapping noise stopped him, causing all three Changelings to look at the door. It sounded like a high pitch typing noise, which is strange because nothing on Equis could make such a thing. Their eyes widened, when a timer tone started to blare out. "B-Bomb!" One of the drones yelled, before the lock and handle were destroyed by a small explosion.

The door was suddenly kicked open, a figure wearing high tech black armor, with red markings, stood in the door way. He had some kind of black kilt and shoulder guard, with red lines adorning it, the kilt having a block and grip contraption on each side. Silently, he pointed the barreled weapon, in his hands, at the Changelings. Their eyes widened, as a cold aura of murder filled the room. "No, wait, please, have-!" The Changeling Lieutenant's words were cut off, as they unloaded their weapon on to the three.

The cell flashed with blue light, as all three Changelings were violently torn apart and gunned down. Their screams of agony filled Spitfire's hears, unable to look away while they were slaughtered by this lone soldier. One of the drones barely survived the initial onslaught, trying to crawl away, but he casually strode over to them… Drawing some kind of dagger-like weapon from his belt.

Her blank eyes watched, as the soldier grabbed hold of their head, just staring at the wall. The Changeling screamed, beg, and pleaded; for them to stop, even as the soldier's dagger started to glow and he slid the blade across their neck. Spitfire felt sick to her stomach, as green blood sprayed all over the wall and on to the ground. His grip releasing, allowing the Changeling to fall forward and into a pool of their own blood. The lone soldier then approached the mare, both blank eyes going up to him… Seeing the bloody dagger and glowing visor.

To her surprise, he leaned over and used the blade to cut the very ropes that kept her bound and up right. When she fell forward, the soldier quickly, and gently, caught her before moving to where he now knelt next to the mare and had her back leaning into his arms. Carefully, he zipped Spitfire's uniform back up, making sure no other saw her in such an exposing way. "W-Who a-are yo-ou?" Spitfire managed to ask, the drugs still having a tight hold over her body.

"CC-6745, Clone Commando. Captain 'Blade'." His voice was eerily calm, with a metallic tone to it. "I'm the leader of Zeta Squad. My team and I were sent here to rescue the hostages that these Changelings took." Gently, he lifted Spitfire off of the ground, bridal style, leaning her head against his chest. It was obvious that there was no way the mare could walk, not in her state. "We're your Rescue Team, Captain."

The word "Rescue Team" caused Spitfire to smile, weakly, resting her head further on to the Commando's chest. "T-Thank… Cel-Celestia." With that, the Wonderbolt Captain blacked out.


End file.
